


BandaBateau - Apu

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Bandabardò, Bandabardò - Abù, The Simpsons
Genre: Apu controversy, Other, Songfic, To the tune of Bandabardò's Abù
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: A song about the Apu controversy.





	BandaBateau - Apu

Apu…

No!! Non è colpa mia

Non sono capace, non è colpa mia

Quando piove in vacanza, quando perdo il treno

Quando rompo uno specchio, e mi piaccio di meno

Quando parte la luce, quando il nero avanza

Quando finisce il vino, quando gira la stanza

Nooo

Apu  
Non è colpa mia, non sono capace

non è colpa mia, cambio i numeri delle etichette

di tutto me ne frego… e dormo fino alle tre

Quando Seymour ride, e tradisce un segreto

quando sabbia tra i denti, quando bevo l’aceto

quando cambio discorso, quando urlo invano

quando la sfortuna mi ha un pò preso la mano

Sono un uomo vago non prendo posizione

tranne nell’amore tra le braccia di Manjula

Noo…Quando piove in vacanza

Non è colpa mia

quando perdo il treno

Noo….Quando rompo uno specchio

Non è colpa mia

Noo… e mi piaccio di meno

Non è colpa mia

Noo… quando un amico ride

e tradisce un segreto

quando sabbia tra i denti, quando bevo l’aceto, quando piove

in vacanza, quando perdo il treno quando piove in vacanza

quando perdo il treno…


End file.
